A Good Way to Liven Up A Charms Lesson
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: What better way to liven up Charms than by passing secret notes around? Ginny Weasley definitely thinks so. Fliwick's class perks up when Ginny and two friends do just that during Goblet of Fire in their third year. Better than the summary, I swear.


**A Good Way to Liven Up A Charms Lesson**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. I like the whole 'a group of three passing notes around' motif, and decided to a variation based on a somewhat unlikely trio, but it works. The note styles are italic, underlined, and bold italic. It soon becomes clear who is who. Set during GoF, after the Yule Ball. **

Charms can be such a drag sometimes.

_You said it, Ginny. I'd rather be flying. Even if I'm not on the team, I love Quidditch._

Same here, Delms.

_**Will you two pay attention?**_

_Says the dreamer who's always sky-high._

_**Demelza Robins, do you want me to throw you to the Thestrals?**_

_Empty threat, Luna. I'm more scared of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex._

Is that a challenge?

_Maybe. In the meantime, Luna, stop hassling me._

_**I'm the one trying to get you two pesky procrastinators to focus on Charms!**_

Only because Flitwick is your Head of House.

_**If that was the case, Michael would have persuaded you to focus already, Gin.**_

_Aww…_

Now look what you've done Luna! We now have Demelza the Delicate on our hands.

_Oi!_

_**Ha ha ha…**_

_Luna, be quiet._

_**Spoilsport.**_

Stop bickering, you two.

_**Oh right, I forgot. You have to see Ronald and Hermione fight a lot.**_

Sadly Luna, yes I do. I wish they would just stop it and admit they like each other.

_**Wow, and I thought I was perceptive. I didn't know THAT.**_

_Heelllooo? Forgotten about me?_

Aw, look. Poor Demmy, always put in the background.

_Hey! Ginevra Molly Weasley-but-I-bet-will-become-Corner you're in for it!_

Demelza!

_**Well at least Ginny doesn't doodle 'Ginny Potter' in her margins anymore.**_

Luna! I like Harry as a friend now.

_**Sure. And Nargles don't steal my possessions.**_

_WHAT are we going to do with our loopy Ravenclaw friend, Ginny?_

Decorate her in mistletoe?

_**Ginny… the Nargles will get me.**_

Luna, you know I love you really. It's Delms' fault.

_**Demelza enchanted Nargles to sneak into all the mistletoe in Hogwarts?**_

_Oh Merlin, Luna. You are absolutely plain crazy._

_**I am not crazy, I just have a very abstract mind, and accept things others can't.**_

_I guess that's true._

_**Now let's stop this childish note-swapping and get back on track.**_

But Luna! This is so much fun!

_**See? Childish.**_

_Have a sense of humour, Miss Lovegood. Oh wait, I forgot. You don't._

_**Demelza, I am NOT Hermione 'Strict-And-By-The-Books' Granger.**_

FYI, Luna, Hermione's middle name is Jean, not 'Strict-And-By-The-Books'.

_**That proves I have a sense of humour, Demelza 'Quidditch-Freak' Robins.**_

_Luna 'Pudding-Hyper' Lovegood._

Delms, that was a bit uncalled for.

_**Thank you, Ginny 'Hypnotised-By-Green-Eyes' Weasley.**_

I stand corrected.

_I guess I was proven wrong. Luna does have a good laugh now and again._

Can we please clear up the misconception that I love Harry? I love Michael now.

_**Oh alright. I knew that already, Gin. Just having a chuckle.**_

_What? You properly love Michael, Ginny? Aww…_

Here we go again.

_**Michael really likes you too, Ginny.**_

How do you know that?

_**Well, you know you said how Harry, Ronald and Hermione share everything?**_

Yes…

_**Michael is like that with his closest friends Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot.**_

_And you overheard them?_

_**I did, Demelza. A Thestral had a human flying on him but didn't feel it. How?**_

No idea, Lu.

_**Backspurts.**_

Oh, Merlin…! Now THAT was good.

_Crazy Luna and her insane jokes. I'm kidding, by the way._

I'm glad you were, Delms. Or I would've Hexed you for insulting my best friend.

_**I'm your best friend? Oh Ginny, you're so kind.**_

_OK, I've got a joke._

Go ahead.

_What's the largest wizarding natural disaster?_

_**Oh, I think I've got it!**_

_Very well, Luna. Enlighten Ginny on what it is._

_**It's F5, Finger of Merlin, right?**_

_You are correct._

_**Oh… now THAT was a good joke!**_

I don't get it.

_Get Hermione to explain it to you since she's Muggle-born._

OK. Ah! What's the best spell to undo a Firewhisky bottle?

_Hmm…_

It's Levicorkus.

_**You, Ginny Weasley, are a riot.**_

Thanks, Lu.

_Damn, there's the bell._

_**Very well. I'm off to Herbology.**_

Lucky you, Luna. Delms and I have Potions.

_Ohhh, bugger. I DETEST Potions._

_**And you can't swap childish notes either, because Snape will catch you.**_

That he will.

_At least a certain Ravenclaw can float into her own Luniverse in Herbology._

_**Stop with the corny puns Miss Robins and go to your Potions lesson.**_

_Curse you…_

Well Delms I'll hit you with a Bat-Bogey and then we'll start note-passing tomorrow.

_Figure of speech, Gin._

_**You two will NOT note-take, because it's immature and makes you fall behind.**_

Says the Ravenclaw who got interested in our fun activity. See you Lu.

_**See you later Ginny.**_

_Excuse me? Am I blinking INVISIBLE?_

_**And you Demelza. Have a nice time in the dungeons.**_

_Aaaaaarrrrrggggg..._

**AN: Personally, I was very close to wetting myself while writing this. I've always loved the friendship chemistry between Ginny and Luna in some fanfics, and Demelza seemed like the perfect person to fill that 'trio gap' with - I think she would bounce off Ginny and Luna very well. When it comes to Ginny's last joke, I imagine Firewhisky to be similar to champagne in how it's bottled. There's a kind-of-obvious reference to a mid-90s action/thriller film in Demelza's joke - see if you spot it.**


End file.
